Terry Bogard
'''Terry Bogard' (テリー・ボガード Terī Bogādo) é o protagonista da série de jogos de luta Fatal Fury e um icônico personagem de apoio da série The King of Fighters. Como um dos personagens mais conhecidos, Terry é junto de Kyo Kusanagi, Nakoruru e G-Mantle o "mascote" da empresa SNK. Aparência Personalidade Terry Bogard é um homem incrivelmente carismático, alegre e amigável com todos ao seu redor. Ele não tem má vontade em relação a alguém que não seja o verdadeiramente malicioso e irremediável, incluindo inimigos como Geese Howard, o assassino de seu pai adotivo, e o psicopata Ryuji Yamazaki. Seu relacionamento com Andy é de respeito, reconhecendo seu irmão mais novo como seu rival mais feroz. Ele sente um senso de parentesco com Blue Mary por sua perda, e os dois desenvolveram um relacionamento de longo tempo. Ele trata Rock Howard como seu filho, mas permite que ele escolha seu próprio caminho na vida. Ele provocativamente chama Rock, "Rookie" (Novato). Terry também é bem informado sobre o que acontece nas ruas. História Terry e Andy eram órfãos que viviam nas ruas. Eles logo foram adotados por Jeff Bogard e eventualmente viveram em Southtown. Quando Terry tinha 10 anos, ele testemunhou a morte de seu pai nas mãos de Geese Howard. Sabendo que precisavam de mais treinamento para confrontar Geese, os irmãos juraram passar uma década para aperfeiçoar suas artes marciais antes de tentar vingar seu pai. Ao contrário de seu irmão Andy, que deixou Southtown para treinar no Japão, Terry escolheu perambular em seu país de origem, combinando as habilidades aprendidas com seu pai, o mentor de seu pai Tung Fu Rue e as habilidades adquiridas nas ruas. Fatal Fury Uma década depois, o lorde do crime Geese Howard organizou um torneio, apelidado de The King of Fighters. Terry, Andy e o campeão de Muay Thai Kickboxing Joe Higashi entrariam com a finalidade de enfrentar Geese. A batalha que se seguiu acabou por Terry derrotar o campeão de Gesse: Billy Kane, e posteriormente Geese. Por algum tempo, pensou-se que Geese havia perecido na batalha. Fatal Fury 2 No ano seguinte, o meio-irmão de Geese, Wolfgang Krauser, assumiu o controle do The King of Fighters e levou o torneio de Southtown para o cenário mundial. As finais deste novo torneio voltariam a ver Terry lutando contra o patrocinador e ele derrotando Krauser. Durante este evento, ele fez amizade com muitos dos competidores e se tornou o herói de Southtown. Fatal Fury 3 Algum tempo depois, foi revelado que Geese havia sobrevivido a sua batalha com Terry. Os Bogards e amigos souberam das intenções de Geese de recuperar os lendários manuscritos de Jin, e Terry mais uma vez o desafiou e o derrotou. Depois disso, Geese fugiu. Terry enfrentou Yamazaki e desafiou os irmãos Jin. Permanecendo agora como o vencedor, Terry mais uma vez foi o campeão. No entanto, Geese havia escapado com os pergaminhos. Real Bout: Fatal Fury Terry conseguiu ter seu confronto final com Geese. No final da luta, ele derrubou Geese na borda da Torre Geese, mas agarrou a mão de Geese e tentou impedi-lo de cair. Mas Geese recusou a ajuda e acabou caindo para o que se acredita ser a sua morte permanente. Algum tempo depois do conflito, Terry encontrou um garoto chamado Rock Howard (filho de Geese). Ele o criaria e cuidaria como meio de colocar a disputa entre ele e Geese para trás, e o ensinaria a lutar nas ruas de Southtown e em suas viagens pelo mundo. The King of Fighters '94 a 2001 Terry recebe um convite para entrar em um novo torneio de luta em equipe chamado The King of Fighters '94. Ele formou um time com Andy e Joe e eles efetivamente conseguiram chegar até as finais onde enfrentaram os novatos do time do Japão, liderador por Kyo Kusanagi. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Terry perdeu seu título de campeão do torneio para Kyo. Desde então, Terry participou de muitas versões do torneio como capitão de equipe do Team Fatal Fury. Embora os membros da equipe tenham mudado ao longo dos anos, Terry sempre esteve presente. Ele também tem uma rivalidade com Ryo Sakazaki. Suas razões para ingressar em cada torneio tendem a se concentrar nas preocupações de Terry com o possível envolvimento de Geese. Sua possível morte foi apresentada durante The King of Fighters '99, onde ele ficou para trás na base da NESTS em colapso. Ele não entrou em contato com nenhum de seus amigos ou entes queridos até um ano depois. Em seu tempo de ausência, Terry localizou os homens de NESTS que estavam atacando Mary. Ele decide ajudá-la em seu trabalho, unindo-se a ela nos torneios de 2000 e 2001. Garou: Mark of the Wolves Após os eventos de Real Bout Fatal Fury, a história muda para Second Southtown. Kain R. Heinlein, que foi criado no Second South, reivindicou a cidade como sua e ameaçou lançar a população no caos mais uma vez, para que as pessoas pudessem "desfrutar da vida" mais uma vez. Cerca de 10 anos após os eventos em Real Bout Fatal Fury, o King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem (patrocinado por Kain) seria lançado, e Terry e Rock foram convidados a participar do torneio. Após a vitória de Rock Howard, Terry se aproxima das ruínas de uma mansão e descobre que Rock é agora o parceiro de Kain, e sabe que ele deve confiar na decisão de Rock de ficar com Kain por um tempo. Terry, em seguida, deixa a vizinhança, sabendo que Rock finalmente deixou sua toca. Depois disso, presume-se que Terry retomou a vida de lobo solitário, deixando um futuro incerto pela frente. Algum tempo depois do torneio Maximum Mayhem, Terry é abordado em um dia de folga por Blue Mary em sua motocicleta. Discutindo sobre o paradeiro de Rock e os rumores que persistem em torno dele sobre a ascensão de Second Southtown como uma cidade-estado, é oferecido a ele uma carona para o Pao Pao Cafe, para encobrir o caso atual em que Mary está trabalhando. The King of Fighters 2003 a XIV Terry organiza suas equipes com vários membros nos anos seguintes, sendo o único a pedir Tizoc em 2003 e Duck King para a equipe de KOF XI. Para acompanhar e reunir o trio lendário de Southtown, ele se junta a seu irmão e Joe mais uma vez em KOF XIII. Antes do encontro, ele teve que passar por uma longa jornada de volta à cidade e adormeceu na estação. Ele liga para Mary para dar uma carona para o Paopao Cafe, e ele chega alegremente 30 minutos atrasado. Seu atraso e atitude habitual para qualquer torneio perturba Joe, que sabe que ele e Andy têm suas próprias responsabilidades além do torneio. Embora Terry não entenda por que seu amigo está chateado, ele tem uma luta de aquecimento com ele no Paopao Cafe. Sabendo que sua fã, Terry entra no torneio XIV para supervisionar o progresso de Alice, além de tomar sua vigilância habitual sobre Geese. Ele também aproveita para conhecer os jovens criados por seu mestre Tung Fu Rue: Shun'ei e Meitenkun, e acaba torcendo por eles na batalha final contra Verse. The King of Cartoons Terry apareceu pela primeira vez em The King of Cartoons 2003, no arco baseado em The King of Fighters '99. O time de Terry é um dos times confrontado pelo Hero Team no torneio, e Vinix acaba fazendo amizade com Terry já sabendo das vitórias contra Geese e Krauser. Terry aparece mais tarde em The King of Cartoons 2008 onde ele alegremente aceita se juntar a Kyo Kusanagi e K' para descobrir o motivo por trás do retorno de Mukai. Em The King of Cartoons: Neo Wave, Terry junto de Rock decidem participar do Torneio da Cidade em Southtown. Terry acaba sendo um dos adversários de Vinix e se enfrentam na praia, mas ele acaba sendo derrotado pelo Rei dos Desenhos ainda nas preliminares. Poderes e Habilidades Terry não só é um lutador bem treinado como também tem controle sobre sua energia vital, o deixando com um certo nível de força e defesa sobre-humana. * Power Wave - Concentrando energia em seu punho e então socando o chão, Terry lança projétil de energia em forma de onda que se arrasta no chão para frente. ** Round Wave - Semelhante ao Power Wave, Terry bate no chão, mas a onda não é mais um projétil, apenas uma explosão de energia. * Power Geyser - Versão mais poderosa do Power Wave, concentrando mais energia ao socar o chão, ao invés de lançar uma onda de energia, ele cria um geiser que explode em sua frente ou em baixo do oponente. ** Twin Geyser - Terry dá um soco no chão pela segunda vez, criando um grande gêiser de energia. ** Triple Geyser/Trinity Geyser - Terry soca o chão 3 vezes, cada um criando três grandes gêiser de energia. ** Heat Up Geyser - Terry soca seu oponente com um soco baixo e o lança para cima com um uppercut. Enquanto o oponente está no ar, Terry o atinge com uma versão maior do Power Geyser. * Burn Knuckle - Concentrando energia em seu punho, Terry da uma investida contra seu oponente para acertar um poderoso soco energizado. * Rising Tackle - Terry gira para cima de ponta cabeça para acertar seu adversário. * Crack Shoot - Terry pula e gira o corpo com a perna estendida para acertar o oponente. * Power Dunk - Terry faz um chute voador e em seguida derruba seu oponente com um soco energizado. ** Max Dunk - Terry bate em seu oponente com uma forte investida no ombro e termina com um Power Dunk. * Power Charge - Terry corre em direção ao oponente e o acerta com um bloqueio no ombro. * Bashing Sway - Terry corre para a frente com um golpe de cotovelo seguido por um chute alto girando. * Fire Kick - Terry corre para frente com uma rasteira e se levanta com um chute alto, mandando o adversário para o ar. * Power Drive - Terry avança, gira antes de lançar uma versão mais lenta e mais curta do Burn Knuckle. * Quick Burn - Terry usa um uppercut seguido por um rápido soco para baixo, ambos os golpes são carregados de energia. * Overheat Geyser - Um combo de técnicas, começando com Power Charge seguindo por um soco voador e finalizando com um Power Geyser. * Buster Wolf - Terry acerta um soco com carga de energia no oponente, ele então acerta outro que irá liberar uma tremenda explosão. * Rising Force - Terry vai em direção ao seu oponente, e o acerta com um bloqueio no ombro, seguido por um soco e vários Rising Tackles. * Rising Beat - Terry da uma investida em seu oponente e então o acerta com um longo combo de ataques e finaliza a sequência com um Buster Wolf. * Power Stream - Terry pula no ar e, enquanto cercado por uma cúpula de energia, acerta o chão com os dois punhos. Um raio de energia se materializa ao redor dele depois. * Star Dunk Volcano - Terry vira os bonés para trás, lança seu oponente com um joelhada voadora brutal que lança o oponente no ar. Terry então pega o oponente com um Power Dunk, no qual uma estrela aparece de costas ao descer e cria um enorme gêiser sobre o impacto que surge através do oponente, que os lança no ar como resultado. Estilo de Luta Terry usa uma mistura de boxe, karate, kung fu, kickboxing e lutas de rua para criar um estilo de luta único, misturado com as técnicas de chi aprendidas com seu mestre de Hakkyokuseiken, Tung Fu Rue. Ele também aprendera artes marciais diretamente de seu pai adotivo, Jeff Bogard. Outras fontes afirmam que sua experiência de combate também foi adquirida por brigar nas ruas durante anos para aprimorar técnicas adequadas para si mesmo, onde ele testou vários métodos de combate ao seu gosto. Terry é um lutador versátil, com amplo conhecimento de muitas técnicas de artes marciais. Ele usa muitas variações de socos, como ganchos e uppercuts e também pode chutar com facilidade. A maioria de suas técnicas possuem "Power" no nome, como Power Wave, Power Drive, Power Shoot e Power Geyser. Dois de seus movimentos exclusivos, o Crack Shoot e o Power Dunk, foram inspirados pelo amor de Terry pelo basquete, no qual o último movimento foi aprimorado em The KIng of Fighters XIV e foi renomeado para "Star Dunk Volcano". Nos últimos anos, Terry também desenvolveu uma técnica que se liga ao seu tema de lobo, chamado Buster Wolf. Ele também, em alguns casos, cria uma técnica que tem o mesmo estilo do Deadly Rave de Geese (como um possível tributo), conhecido como Rising Beat. Terry também presta homenagem ao filho de Geese, Rock, por ter sua própria versão do Shine Knuckle, o Rising Force. Seu estilo bem equilibrado seguindo a lógica padrão dos protagonistas de jogos de luta, com a intenção de ser um personagem fácil de se aprender a jogar. No entanto, uma desvantagem notável é que os seus movimentos especiais são muito lentos, obrigando-o a atacar com cuidado quando se trata de tentar causar grandes danos. Músicas * Shooting☆Star - Terry Theme * A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk - Fatal Fury * Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes - Fatal Fury 2 * Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes - Fatal Fury Special * Big Shot - Fatal Fury 3/Real Bout Fatal Fury * Chestnuts and Forever - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special/Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 * Napolitan Blues - The King of Fighters '94 * Club M ~A Flute in the Sky~ - The King of Fighters '95 * Big Shot! "Elegant Simplicity" - The King of Fighters '96 * Chestnuts and Forever -The King of Fighters '97 * Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes - The King of Fighters '98 * 11th Street - Fatal Fury Wild Ambition * Big Shot XL - Fatal Fury Wild Ambition * 176th Street - The King of Fighters '99 * Terry 115 - The King of Fighters 2000 * Terry 115 - The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood/EX2 * All OK! - The King of Fighters 2001 * Chestnuts and Mashed Sweet Potatoes - The King of Fighters 2002 * Sunrise on the Train - Garou: Mark of the Wolves * Prolongation - The King of Fighters 2003 * Street Dancer - The King of Fighters XI * Big Shot - The King of Fighters XI * Sun Shine Glory - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match * Wild Street - The King of Fighters XIII * Departure From South Town - The King of Fighters XIV * Chestnut Flavor - The King of Fighters XIV Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2003 * The King of Cartoons 2008 * The King of Cartoons: Neo Wave Galeria Terry-ff.jpg|Fatal Fury Terry_Bogard.jpg|Fatal Fury 2 Terry-ffs.jpg|Fatal Fury Special Terr-ff3.jpg|Fatal Fury 3 Terry-rbff.jpg|Fatal Fury Real Bout Terry_rbs.jpg|Real Bout Special Terry_rb2.jpg|Real Bout 2 KOF94-ConceptArt-Terry.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 KOF95-Terry.png|The King of Fighters '95 KOF_96_Terry.jpg|The King of Fighters '96 KOF_97_Terry.jpg|The King of Fighters '97 Terry_Bogard_98.jpg|The King of Fighters '98 WA_Terry.jpg|Fatal Fury Wild Ambition Terry_Bogard_99.jpg|The King of Fighters '99 Terry-2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Terry-kof01.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 Terry-kof02.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Terry_Bogard_(Mark_Of_The_Wolves).jpg|Garou: Mark of the Wolves Kof03-terry-bogard.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 Terryxi.jpg|The King of Fighters XI Terry-xii.jpg|The King of Fighters XII Terry-kofXIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Terry-kofxiv.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV Trívias * Durante a ápice da rivalidade entre SNK e Capcom, Terry era geralmente colocado como o principal rival de Ryu (Protagonista da franquia Street Fighter). Após o sucesso da franquia The King of Fighters ele perdeu este posto para Kyo Kusanagi, com Terry passando a rivalizar com personagens como Ken Masters ou Guile. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Legendary Heroes Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Legendary Fighters Categoria:First Protagonist Categoria:Personagens Americanos Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Março Categoria:Protagonistas de outras séries Categoria:Fatal Fury Categoria:The King of Fighters